Daleks, lava turkeys and the vashta nerada
by CarpAreNotFriendly
Summary: On the bus to glasgow we decided to play a game. A story by four people - two sentences each, one after the other. Let the madness commence. SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1- daleks and the vashta nerada

**so this written on a bus on the way to a panto in Glasgow, it was written by us and our two friends Anouschka and Kiera. Just to clear up any confused people.**

**_Mr Wallace - he is a teacher, when i created lava turkeys, he would sigh and say 'lava turkeys' _  
**

**_Lava turkeys - a breed of turkey i created, that is immune to and always shrouded in fire or lava. _**

Daleks once rolled along into the palace of the queen to murder her, but the plan backfired because they could not get up the stairs. It was the day of their leader and it was illegal to levitate. Davros was in Kentucky eating fried chicken, when Caan transformed into a lava turkey. Mr Wallace said "Lava Turkeys."" As they attacked. The Lava Turkey/Caan turned into 10, 20, 30 lava turkeys. The hill they were on soon turned into a giant lava turkey volcano. Boom! The volcano turned into a giant flamingo of love. The flamingo kissed the three other babies. Boom! As soon as the lava turkeys appeared, they jumped into the lava.

"Goo blede gook." The mother lava turkey cried, which is lava turkey for 'don't jump in there' The baby turkeys ignored their alarmed mother and jumped in ,they slowly frazzled, turning into sharks as they did so…

Suddenly uncle Jim the great took off, his furry t-shirt unveiling his six-pack turned into a lava resilient mutant dodo bird, as all the female lava turkeys blushed.

"Umm." Said Mr Wallace.

He was soon murdered for using bad language and for blaspheming against the great turkey god. Jim brought the turkeys out of the lava, obviously now being turkey jerky. Mr Wallace's dead body was thrown into the lava to become a central processing unit for a computer. He would replace CAL, in the silent library because of the vashta nervada. They dropped their skittles and could no longer taste the rainbows. They could only now touch the rainbows if they went bungee jumping, The Vashta nervada killed them all and nobody lived.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2- Pandora's box

**Ok, ok before you murder us... We know that this isnt about doctor who but this was made up the same way as the last chapter. if you really want then make the demons daleks or something. Also if you dont know the story of pandora's box then where have you been all of your life?**

Ember sat and looked out at the bleak, miserable winters evening. She sighed and brushed the tear from her cheek. Crying softly as the house burned around her, she blinked. It was just her imagination that created the flames. She never knew what was real and what a fantasy was. She was, in a way, blessed, but in another, cursed. She never knew if she would escape her little world, or if she would remain trapped from reality forever.

Preparing herself, she imagined that she was a normal person, free from the prison that was her mind. But she soon realised that would never happen. There was a knock on the door that sounded realer than anything her fragile mind could conjure up. The door opened and she was shocked, she blinked just to make sure it was real. It was. That shocked her, she stood up and gasped, she recognised him from that place she never wanted to return to. Yet she knew that her time was coming so she thought really hard about why she wanted that box. Why she had opened it. Threw open those, dark blue doors and released those little demons, until only one remained. That one good thing that kept her going through the days of eternal darkness .Hope. She called it hope but was it really just an illusion which would only be ripped cruelly from her grasp. It was worse than all the rest.

She knew her real name and it was Pandora, but they called her ember because she was now only the glowing remains of a much better person. She had brought on so much pain so much misery and so many deaths. Pandora was executed for her mistakes because you see, curiosity killed the cat.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dalek Caan and Christmas

_**Well this is pretty random. It is christmas week in school, and teachers didn't care what we did, so we wrote this one-shot.**_

Dalek Caan was feeling sad, but Dalek Caan was impossibly dead, and unemotional. He had died of rackweed poisoning, the Asda wizards had stolen Rackweed off the floor. He put on a Santa hat and began to sing.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…"

He then realised that he was a Dalek and hated Christmas. His nickname at school was Dalek Scrooge. Daleks were without emotions, and love was an emotion.

"Love = Christmas, Christmas = extermination!"

A single slimy tentacle rose up from his metal seat. He grabbed a foot that was just hanging in the air and used it to pull himself off the seat and onto the jelly floor. But then he remembered that he was attached to the seat and the random force field began to pull him back. Dalek Caan rolled along the jelly to the ice cream where he saw the centre of Christmas cheer

"Christmas must be incinerated, exterminate, exterminate!"

Mister Caan shot a jam donut into Christmas, jamming the gears that made Christmas run. Because he had done that, Christmas had to walk. It was sad. Every one was miserable except Davros. Davros had a retirement party, and Caan was due to take up his position (along with the cake). The doors opened and guess who entered?

The doctor.

The doctor was then shot, and died permanently. Mwahaha!

Caan said " OOOOOOO baby, all I want for Christmas is you, but you're dead. So K9 will have to do instead."

"Affirmative Master Caan."


	4. Chapter 4- Robin

"Robin – the Boy Who Could Say Yes and No."

On a lonely bus ride through a cold February day there was a mutual feeling of monotony across the crammed bus. Everybody was trying to find something to do. Near the front of the bus there was a boy named Robin. He was sitting alone. In front of him were girls who were listening to deafening music. One of the two refused to sit down and was perched on the seat watching the rest of the bus' passengers. Behind Robin another two girls were seated. They quietly talked until the bus reached Glasgow. They grew tired of each other's company and decided to talk to some other people. The one nearest the inside of the bus talked to her friends behind her whereas the other stared out of the window for five minutes before deciding to converse with Robin. She said her greetings and asked how he was. He replied saying that he was good. The girl sat next to Robin in French class but they had never really said more than a few words to each other. She decided to see if Robin had the same interests as her and asked a few questions. "What's your favourite colour?" He answered most of her queries on his favourite things with "I don't really know." She decided that it would be interesting to ask him about things that didn't really make any sense. She asked for his opinion on many things from wood, sheep, fields, Daleks and the hunger games to herself. He put up with her many questions and asked her maybe two in the process. On their way towards the exit of the bus the girl promised to write a story called "Robin- the Boy Who Could Say Yes and No". Of course before she could do that she had to return home. She never made it there. She walked down the winding streets to her residence and that was when the angels came. They appeared in front of her and she smiled. She knew what angels meant. They meant that her suspicions were true. Doctor who wasn't just a TV show. It was real.

**a/n this all acually happened to me. Minus the bit about angels- thats just there to make it a fanfic :) **


End file.
